<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare by SilverTonguedSlytherin1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711281">Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1'>SilverTonguedSlytherin1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discussions of the Resol'nare, Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Jedi (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Reconciling being a Jedi and being Mandalorian, Resol'nare, Some Republic Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandalorians and Jedi are sworn enemies, yet there's a Jedi Temple on Mandalore.<br/>What's more, how do you follow the Resol'nare and the Code at once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfJonSnow/gifts">ChildOfJonSnow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is dedicated to ChildofJonSnow whose suggestion that I use Ky is the only reason I had an idea of how to approach this fic. Thank you, and I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ky looks at Ben pleadingly, "I need you to teach me how to be Mandalorian."</p><p>Ben takes a drink of tea, "You know it's not necessary to be Mandalorian to stay here, my friend."</p><p>"I do, but Asajj... you were trained on Coruscant. You know the difficulties she would face there."</p><p>"I do," Ben says, more familiar than the other can know about trying to integrate a former slave into the Jedi Temple. "But I fail to see what that has to do with you becoming a Mandalorian."</p><p>"My little one fits here, Ben. These are her people. This is her home. She would leave it if I asked, but it would hurt her. I'm her," Ky hesitates, "father. I'm her father, and I won't ask that of her. </p><p>"Asajj is going to be a Mandalorian, whether I am or not. I'm sure of it. But I don't want her to be torn. I don't ever want her to feel like she has to choose between me and Mandalore."</p><p>"All right," Ben nods. It's not the worst reason someone has adopted Mandalorian culture. Correlian hells, choosing the culture because of your child is probably the most Mandalorian reason there is. "All right, let's start with the basics: the <em>Resol'nare</em>. The Six Actions. These are the foundational aspects of Mandalorian culture."</p><p>"Like the Code?"</p><p>"With slightly less room for interpretation."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yes. So the first two Actions are <em>bajur bal beskar'gam</em>, education and armor. These two have arguably the most room for interpretation.</p><p>"The first Action is <em>bajur</em> - education. There are two and a half generally accepted interpretations of it."</p><p>"Two and a half?"</p><p>"Yes. You see, some say it relates to the promise of raising Mandalorian children. The idea is that is our duty as Mandalorians to ensure there are always future generations of Mandalorians.</p><p>"The second and a half interpretations see it as furthering one's own education. The split here is that some see it as required general self-improvement while others see it as a need to constantly learn more about our history, our culture, and our traditions."</p><p>"I see. And the armor?"</p><p>"There are again roughly two and a half schools of thought there. Some people say that a Mandalorian should not be seen out of full armor by another living sentient, especially their helmet. Some extend that belief only to say that a Mandalorian should not be out of full armor around outsiders. Others, such as myself and even more staunch traditionalists such as Kal Skirata and even Jango Fett himself, feel that simply wearing vambraces, gauntlets, or even just armored-boots is 'enough.'"</p><p>Ky nods. "None of those seem contradictory to the Code," he says. "Goodness knows I would've appreciated some better boots and a pair of gauntlets on Rattatak."</p><p>Ben nods in agreement, "My life became so much easier when I started wearing it. And I worried less about Arla as well."</p><p>"How would I go about acquiring armor for Asajj? I don't have a lot of funds."</p><p>"Our armor is provided through the Temple as part of our payment for our service to Mandalore."</p><p>"Oh." Ky's face says it all. The Senate would never approve of spending that much money on the Jedi.</p><p>"Yes. It does take some getting used to.</p><p>"Now, to continue, the third and fourth Actions are <em>aranov bal joha</em>, self-defense and language. </p><p>"<em>Aranov</em> is self-defense, plain and simple. Despite popular belief, Mandalorians aren't required to be soldiers."</p><p>"But I thought raising warriors was part of the culture?"</p><p>"It is, but there's a difference between a warrior and a brute. Let me put it this way, Madam Nu is not a soldier, is she?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you doubt her ability to defend herself? The Temple? Our history?"</p><p>"Of course not. Ah. I see. Of course, a system would need all sorts of workers, not everyone could be a career soldier, even if they wanted to. </p><p>"And it seems to be another similarity as well, between the Jedi and Mandalorians."</p><p>"Indeed. Our people are not as at odds as they first seem.</p><p>"The fourth Action is <em>joha.</em> It means language, but it refers specifically to <em>Mando'a</em>. Mandalorians speak it with each other. We speak it to our children. We read and write in it. We can't, so many languages are dead, Ky."</p><p>"And with them die their cultures. Like with us, like with Dai Bendu."</p><p>"Yes, exactly. You see why we seek to preserve it."</p><p>"I do. So what are the final Actions?"</p><p>"<em>Aliit bal Mand'alor</em>, Clan and King.</p><p>"<em>Aliit</em> is Clan. It means swearing to defend it, but it also means providing for it. That could be working the fields to grow food or repairing clothing or taking outside jobs to provide funds."</p><p>"Asajj and I don't have a Clan."</p><p>"You can claim the Order as your Clan; many new adoptees do. Or the two of you can start your own Clan. Or you could even ask to be adopted into one. Shmi may try to adopt Asajj anyway."</p><p>"But how would that work? We're Jedi. We don't exactly have paying jobs, Ben."</p><p>"Actually, we do. Jango refuses to have slave labor, and that's what he considers any unpaid work. Usually, it comes in the form of very nice weapons or raw materials. Credits exist here, but the economy is mostly trade-based.</p><p>"But also, you can teach. Or cook. We have fields that belong to the Temple. And a MedWard. And lots of other jobs that include just simple general maintenance. You can pitch in however you can between assignments."</p><p>"That sounds different than life in the Temple."</p><p>"But does it sound bad?"</p><p>"No. No, my friend, it doesn't. But what of this King?"</p><p>"<em>Mand'alor</em>. King is the best translation, but I feel a lot of the nuances are lost with it. But regardless of the exact translation, we agree to rally under his banner should he call us to war. And other than that, we follow the laws he creates and generally follow his orders."</p><p>"So... it's not that different than the relationship with the Senate?"</p><p>"Except that we're generally more respected? No."</p><p>Ky is silent for a moment, before he whispers, "It's not a democracy, though."</p><p>"How many Senators are actually democratically elected, Ky? It's less than half. And besides, Mandalore does not suffer bad leaders for long. The King's own guards would turn against him if he proved half as bad as most Senators.</p><p>"And besides, are you really comfortable answering to the Trade Federation?"</p><p>"... That will take some betting used to, though."</p><p>"Nobody is asking you to swear the <em>Resol'nare</em> tonight."</p><p>"I feel like there's another line, though?"</p><p>"There is. <em>An vencuyan mhi</em>. All help us survive. It's a reminder that the Six Actions exist to prevent the death of Mandalore."</p><p>"Well, you've given me a lot to think about."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a:<br/>Resol'nare - the Six Actions<br/>Bajur bal beskar'gam - Education and armor<br/>Aranov bal joha - Self defense and language<br/>Aliit bal Mand'alor - Clan and King (lit. sole-ruler; I tend to use King/Queen/Monarch because even if it's not 100% correct, I feel like that's how it would be translated in Basic)<br/>An vencuyan mhi - All help us survive<br/>Mando'a - Mandalorian language</p><p> </p><p>Originally, I wanted there to be more discussion of the Jedi Code too, but it felt largely like a rehashing of the previous five fics in this series. :/</p><p>I am still obscenely pleased with finishing this series, though! We're twelve days into the New Year, and I actually get to cross a Resolution off. Yippee! </p><p>That said, I might be taking some time off, and I don't know when/if I'll be back. Part of it is some real like stuff, and part of it is just that fandom should be fun, but some people make it more stressful than work. So I might step away for a bit and see how I feel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>